


Head Down for the Summer

by WishingOnWhishaw



Series: The Bodies We Rent [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Summer, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin's heat is unforgiving, but Gavin doesn't want to care. He wears another layer beneath his T-shirt that makes him twice as hot and restricts his chest, but that's not as bad as the thought of someone seeing him without it. He'd rather this, even if he goes a little out of his mind.</p><p>(or the one where Gavin is a trans guy, still an idiot, and needs Michael to take care of him sometimes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Down for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a sequel to another trans!Gav fic that I'm working on, but this ended up being finished first. So I thought hey, guess I'll just make the series and that other thing can be a prequel. Probably should be writing GSG, but y'know. Inspiration is weird. Sorry?
> 
> Inspired by stupidly hot weather, pain in the ass binders, and a need for more trans characters. Title is from the song 'AKA... What a Life' by Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. More lyrics before the story, because Michael's totally a hero. 
> 
> As usual, comments, questions and ideas are appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

 

**_Some day you might find your hero.  
Some say you might lose your mind._ **

 

* * *

 

Gavin hated Austin. It was official. He had just decided that the stupid city with its scorching weather was dumb and he hated the place. Well, the climate there, at least. The people were fine, his job was pretty much perfect. But the heat was unbearable.

He didn't get sentimental, not since he'd grown out of his teenage years. He never missed home, never longed for his family back in Britain. He'd made a new life for himself now, and he was happy with it. That was never something he'd experienced since he'd moved here. Only now, as he stood outside in the blaring Texas sun, he wanted to be back there.

Of course, the UK was infamous for its rain. It was wet and cold and miserable most of the time, and Gavin was fine with that. Even when they had the rare heat waves and hosepipe bans, England's summers were nothing on this. Gavin had even lived in New Jersey for a few years in his teens, when his parents had moved for work. That was a little warmer than his home town, sure, but he could manage. Those were comfortable temperatures.

Gavin was not comfortable right now. He was outside right in the middle of the day, filming something for a short. The sun was beating down on him and he could feel the sweat coating his body. His shorts did little to cool him down and Gavin felt jealous of every one of his co-workers that surrounded him. At least they could feel a little cooler, clad only in the thin cotton of their shirts. Gavin, of course, didn't have that luxury. 

Usually, he didn't have an issue with his binder. Sure, if he wore it for too long, he'd ache afterwards, and sometimes exercise was difficult because of the compression of his chest. But this was a whole different level. Now, the sweat was pouring out of him, and the thick vest clung to his torso like a second skin. Every breath he took felt like too much of an effort, like he was forcing his lungs to expand under the weight of someone sitting on his chest. It was horrible. He was heating up because of the extra layer and was struggling for air. He could feel the sun burning the back of his neck, but that was the least of his concerns.

Nobody else on the shoot had seemed to notice, too busy immersed in their work. And Gavin wanted to be the same. He tried to ignore the fact he felt like he was on fire and he'd just run a marathon. He wanted to focus, to film and to get his job done. That was why he was here in the first place. But with each passing minute that task got harder and harder, still Gavin refused to give in to his body. 

He didn't resent it that often any more. When he'd first been coming to terms with himself, he had hated his body. Most days he wouldn't even be able to look at himself, and there'd be times when the sight of the stupid lumps on his chest would send him back into a state of depression. But he'd got used to living with it. Gradually, showers stopped making him cry and he could get dressed with his eyes open. He knew that this wouldn't be forever, but in the meantime, he managed. Getting his first binder had been what he considered one of the happiest days of his life, and one massive step away from his dysphoria.

Those feelings felt very distant to him now. Dysphoria crept back up slowly, right behind the anger. As was often the case. Under the heat, Gavin's feelings about the exhaustion and _burning_ were forgotten as he was overcome with frustration at himself. He mentally cursed his body, for not being right. He cursed his binder for turning him into a walking inferno. He cursed his brain for being upset and paranoid without the damn thing constricting him. 

He wasn't thinking straight. Gavin was working fine, sure. Operating his Phantom and doing slow motion was second nature to him. He acted almost subconsciously with that, the skill coming to him without him needing to think about it at all, just like breathing. Only breathing was much more difficult right now, given his current situation.

Gavin was so out of it, he didn't realise how over-heated he was. The Brit was exhausted and dehydrated, and with seemingly no warning he collapsed behind his camera from the combined effects of scorching temperatures, a lack of water and oxygen deprivation. 

All attention was on him now, the crew for the short crowding around him in worry. It was exactly what Gavin was trying to avoid, but he wasn't concious to notice. Burnie quickly got a few people to help him carry Gavin back inside, where there was shade and AC. He ordered a few more people to fetch cold water and tried desperately to bring Gavin back around.

The Achievement Hunter office had been strangely quiet, with no recordings going on. That left them able to hear a commotion outside, and caused five curious men to share baffled looks before getting to their feet and going to inspect, their editing abandoned. 

The group followed the noise, getting closer and quickly being able to pick out the sound of Burnie's voice, filled with worry.

"We need to get him cold water, c'mon!" Their boss yelled, and Michael frowned. He wasn't the only one, and all five began wondering what had happened. They weren't left in the dark much longer, as Burnie's voice carried to them again.

"Gavin? Gavin, c'mon buddy."

Gavin.

Michael's pace quickened and without even thinking he set into a run, his legs quickly taking him toward his boyfriend. Something was wrong with Gavin. 

He skidded to a halt when he reached Burnie, who was sat on the floor, holding up the younger man. Michael dropped down beside him, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded, worry pulsing through him and causing his heart to hammer against his chest.

"I don't know!" Burnie admitted, voice bordering on frantic. "We were outside filming and next thing you know, he's on the ground!"

Michael leaned forward, pressing the back of his hand to Gavin's forehead. He felt his skin, burning under the sticky sweat that was covering his British lover. Michael knew then exactly what was wrong.

"Fucking idiot," he mumbled to himself before turning back to Burnie. "Help me get him to the restroom?"

The older man considered Michael for a moment, clearly confused. Then he nodded slowly, knowing that he could trust the lad. If anyone knew what was wrong with Gavin, it would most certainly be Michael. The two were close and the way Michael had seemed to relax told Burnie that the red-head knew what was up. That was enough for him. 

Burnie wrapped an arm around Gavin and got a semi-conscious grumble in response. With Michael's help, they got Gavin to the nearest toilet, where they stopped. Burnie gave Michael an uncertain look, but was met with a relaxed wave from the other man.

"I got him, he's fine. Don't worry."

And with that, they were both inside the room, Burnie leaving when he heard the click of the lock.

Michael ran a cold tap and pulled Gavin's T-shirt off him, leaving his boyfriend sat on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"W-wot?" Gavin groaned, his eyes blinking open again and taking in his surroundings. Michael was quickly on the floor beside him, laying a cold paper towel across Gavin's forehead and offering the other a bottle of water he'd grabbed before helping Gavin to the room they were currently in.

"You fainted, dummy," he explained, bringing the bottle up to his lover's lips. When Gavin made no move for it, Michael tipped it up slowly and watched him drink. When he was done, Michael lowered the bottle again and gave Gavin a disapproving look. "What the fuck got into you? Do you know how worried you made everyone when you just passed out all of a sudden? Nobody knew what the fuck was wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Michael, I didn't mean—" he was quickly cut off by the gentle press of lips against his own.

"I know. Now c'mon, stand up," Michael said, hopping to his feet and holding out his hands to help the other man up. When Gavin stood, the ginger poked the white fabric still covering Gavin's chest. "Wanna get this off?"

The relieved sigh that came from the Brit was all the reply he needed. Michael smiled softly to himself, slipping the straps off Gavin's shoulders before pushing the garment down his torso. With his binder removed, Gavin instinctively covered his chest, and Michael gave a small smile.

"I know you love the thing Gav, but you gotta be careful, okay?" The older man said, leaning down to pick up the vest. "Can't have you passing out every day because you're not giving your ribs a break."

"Yeah, I know," Gavin sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I just forget sometimes that it's on, then I remember and it's too bloody late to do anything. I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna argue with you there," Michael teased, smirking as he ruffled Gavin's hair and earned a squawk in reply.

"Micoo!" The English man laughed, shoving at his boyfriend playfully. "Don't be mean!"

"I'll stop being mean to you when you go easy on yourself, alright?"

"Fine," Gavin sighed.

"Good. Now, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna stay here for five so you can get a break. I'll go make up some bullshit cover story and then you can go back and work, got it?" Gavin nodded obediently, giving Michael a huge grin. Feeling satisfied with his work, Michael nodded and made to leave the bathroom.

"Hey Michael?" Gavin called quietly, making the red-head pause and turn back slightly with an expectant look on his face. "Thanks for looking out for me. You're a top boyfriend."

"Yeah," Michael chuckled, unable to keep from smiling fondly. "Well, someone's gotta make sure you don't kill yourself, right?"

The couple laughed softly and Michael unlocked the door, pulling it open a fraction before turning back again.

"And for the record, you're a pretty great boyfriend too, Gavvers," he added before walking out and closing the door behind him. Gavin stood there for a few moments grinning, his arms folded across his chest as he bathed in that brilliant feeling for a couple of seconds. He really was thankful that he had Michael, and as soft as it may make him sound, he wasn't sure how he'd cope without him. It was nice having somebody to look out for him like that, and Michael always knew just how to make Gavin feel better about himself. All in all, Gavin thought he had the best relationship ever.


End file.
